1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, such as an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
A certain type of an ink jet type printer as an example of a recording apparatus includes a manual feeding side transport path through which a paper sheet mounted on a manual feeding tray is transported, in addition to a cassette side transport path through which a paper sheet received in a paper feeding cassette is automatically transported (for example, see JP-A-2010-116228).
Meanwhile, in a meeting portion where the two transport paths described above meet, at least one transport path changes in width in a height direction, that is, an extending direction changes. Thus, a paper sheet which passes through the meeting portion through the transport path of which the extending direction changes is bent along the shape of the transport path and a movement direction of the paper sheet changes.
Accordingly, in a case of the transport path of which the extending direction changes in the meeting portion, it is necessary to send a paper sheet with a stronger force, compared to a case where a paper sheet is sent through the transport path of which the extending direction is fixed in the meeting portion, that is, the extending direction does not change and the transport path extends linearly. From this point, in a case where a paper sheet is fed, using a feeding mechanism, from the paper feeding cassette, it is possible to increase a paper sending force by regulating, for example, a driving force of the feeding mechanism.
On the contrary, in a case where the manual feeding path to which a paper sheet is inserted in a manual feeding manner meets the cassette side transport path of which the extending direction does not change in the meeting portion and which extends linearly, such that the cassette side transport path intersects with the manual feeding path at a predetermined angle, when a leading edge side of the paper sheet inserted into the manual feeding path reaches the meeting portion, the paper sheet is bent. As a result, an insertion resistance of the paper sheet increases. When the insertion resistance of the paper sheet increases, a user misunderstands that the insertion of the paper sheet to a desired position is completed and stops further insertion. Thus, there is a problem in that the paper sheet is not inserted to a position where the paper sheet can be automatically transported.
It is also possible to conceive, as a method for solving the problem described above, that the manual feeding path extend linearly without change in the extending direction in the meeting portion and the cassette side transport path and the manual feeding path meet so as to intersect with each other at a predetermined angle. However, when the shape of the cassette side transport path is changed as described above, it is necessary to change an arrangement of the feeding mechanism and the like. As a result, it is necessary to significantly change the design. Therefore, it is preferable that a paper-sheet insertion resistance relative to the manual feeding path be reduced in such a manner that paths relative to manual paper feeding and paper feeding from the cassette side are formed to have a simple configuration.
The problems described above are not limited to an ink jet type printer which performs printing on a paper sheet but is generally common to recording apparatuses having a manual feeding path of which an extending direction changes in the meeting portion between the manual feeding path and another transport path.